


Home

by Shmootzie



Series: 17th letter : Q [3]
Category: Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, James needs a hug, M/M, Mentions of Doctor Who and Torchwood, Q gets distracted, Stablished Relationship, coming home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 00:21:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1837528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmootzie/pseuds/Shmootzie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bond is coming home. <br/>Q prepares accordingly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

He knows he is about to arrive, because he has been tracking him. Which he probably suspects, but does not seem to mind, considering that Q is still breathing and among the living.

He cleans up a little, mind you he is not too disorganized or lazy, is just he gets distracted. Things like picking up your clothes or washing his cup after finishing his tea, does not hold his attention very long or as a matter of fact even cross his mind.

But his lover for the disregard he shows for order and rules, is strangely mindful that Q`s floor is not visible because all the clothes that lie aroudnor that there are no clean cups and he is forced to used a paper cup.

Oh, the look of horror for a simple paper cup. Spoiled brat.

So after he finishes cleaning, he checks his position and apparently he is on his way. Q, gets out the medical kit, puts a tea pot on, takes out the expensive whiskey and positions himself on the sofa, wearing a blue cardigan, white shirt and a couple of jeans that instead of a zipper, have buttons. Wicked buttons. 

The dot that represents the infurating agent comes nearer and he schools his expression in one of utter disinterest. Nothing that shows how worry he has been, how little he has slept trying to get him back home, how relieved and grateful his soldier is home. He opens the new program he is designing to hack the Torchwood files. It is a competition between Toshiko, the technician of that agency, and himself, one that he enjoys and usually wins. 

He gets easily distracted, there is a new security loop which has the Doctor signature all over it. Challenge accepted. He is so concentrated, he does not listen his agent who is very good playing the shadow. He almost dies of a heart attack when he is pull in a hug and is about to say something mean, but Bond buries his face on the nape of his neck and hugs him tighter. He smells like ozone, blood and his Armani aftershave, so totally James, that emotion overloads him and hugs him back, thanks silently to that God he doesn`t believe in and definitely does not pray to protect his spy, for being able to hug the spy again. 

That night the medical kit is used, James drinks tea while he sips a glass of whiskey, he gets chastised because hiding all your clothes under the bed is not cleaning, really Q, what are you a five year old. Eventually both of them lie down, still dressed, holding each other, grateful to be with each other again and enjoying it, because even if their lives don`t really belong to them, belong to their Nation and their Queen, they will take whatever they can.

They are about to fall asleep, but then James smiles, all charming and sexy, his hands traveling to his jeans.

"Really, buttons?"

"Yes Bond. It is, I am told fashionable among the men of my age. You always say I dress like an old man"

"Oh believe me, I am not complaining" 

The last coherent thought Q has, before losing himself to the pleasure his experienced lover provides, is how grateful he is that James is home.


End file.
